closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Republic Pictures Television
Logo descriptions by Eric S. and Shadeed A. Kelly Logo captures by Eric S., V of Doom, and Shadeed A. Kelly Editions by Shadeed A. Kelly, Bob Fish, Livin' and V of Doom Video captures courtesy of JohnnyL80, mcydodge919, and Eric S. Background: In 1985, National Telefilm Associates, a television syndicator was renamed Republic Pictures after the long-defunct film studio whose library was owned by the former company. The new Republic eventually entered television production as soon as the rebrand was official. Republic Pictures Television was formed in January 1989 as a joint venture between Republic Pictures Corporation and United Artists Communications (not to be confused with United Artists Pictures). The joint venture planned to produce television programming over the next five years with $60 million in start-up costs, while Republic Pictures Corporation managed the unit and distributed its programs. As far as we know, they didn't actually used a proper logo, just the Republic Pictures logo, mostly silent, and in most cases, bylineless. Currently, most of the library is owned by CBS Corporation, thru CBS Television Distribution and Spelling Television, Inc. 1st Logo (1986-1987) Nicknames: "The Bald Eagle", "The Bald Eagle in the Sky" Logo: A still shot of the 1986 Republic Pictures logo, but the text reads as "Distributed by REPUBLIC PICTURES" in a yellow-ish orange Roman font. Variant: A B&W variant of this logo was used for classic shows in B&W. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or none. Availability: Ultra rare. Appears on some episodes of Car 54, Where Are You? on Me-TV. Was also seen on Press Your Luck! (now owned by FremantleMedia). 2nd Logo (1987-1990) Nicknames: "The Bald Eagle II", "Enhanced Bald Eagle" Logo: Again, a still variant of the 1987 Republic Pictures logo with no television indicator whatsoever. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Currently seen on season 1 of Beauty and the Beast (1987) on Chiller, while later seasons have this plastered in favor of the CBS Paramount Television or CBS Television Distribution logo. Can also be spotted on a few episodes of I Spy on RTV. 3rd Logo (1990-1994) Nicknames: "The Bald Eagle III", "The Silent Bald Eagle", "The Restored Bald Eagle" Logo: It's basically the same as the 1990 Republic Pictures logo with no television indicator whatsoever. FX/SFX: Same as the 1990 Republic Pictures logo. Music/Sounds: Mostly silent, but sometimes a majestic fanfare is heard. Availability: Although it plasters old logos, it's still rare. Can be seen on the pre-1973 NBC catalog (such as Bonanza and Little House on the Prairie, although the latter premiered in 1974), and most QM Productions shows; but still saved on Bonanza VHS and DVD releases and when reran on TV Land, preceding the 1995 Paramount TV logo. Also appears on Me-TV's prints of Bonanza and Get Smart. 4th Logo (1994-1998) Nicknames: "The Bald Eagle IV", "The Silent Bald Eagle II", "CGI Bald Eagle" Logo: It's only the last few seconds of the Republic Pictures logo with no television indicator whatsoever and the Spelling byline below. Bylines: *1994: Then-current Spelling Entertainment logo, which fades in on the last half of the jingle. *1994-1995: "A Unit of Spelling Entertainment, Inc." *1995-1998: "A Subsidiary of Spelling Entertainment Group, Inc." Variant: Usually, a shortened animated variant without the Spelling byline was used. FX/SFX: A simple fade-in and fade-out. The camera zooming in the eagle and the name fading in for the animated variant. Music/Sounds: The second half of the Republic jingle from the era. None for the animated version. Availability: Rare. It's seen on The High Chaparral on INSP. It was also seen on some TV movies from Republic, like Kindred: The Embraced. Category:CBS Corporation Category:Television syndication distributors Category:Television Category:United States Category:Television production companies in the United States Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:Viacom